Candlelit Love
by storry-eyed
Summary: It's the first anniversary of Jim and Spock's bonding ceremony, but everyone on the Enterprise seems to have forgotten, even Spock. Or have they? Fluffy Kirk/Spock.


**A/N: **This is my first Star Trek story in too long. K/S, of course. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jim Kirk or Spock, or any part of Star Trek. I'm not making any money from this story.

* * *

><p>Jim Kirk strode down the hall after his double shift had finally ended, sighing. He couldn't wait to go to his quarters and relax. He had already decided to put off doing any paperwork until tomorrow. This was a special day, after all.<p>

The one-year anniversary of his and Spock's bonding ceremony. If he closed his eyes, he could still picture the ceremony perfectly. Even after their planet had been destroyed, the Vulcan race had lost none of their cultural traditions. It had been unlike anything he had ever experienced before, but he would never trade being bonded to his lover for anything. Jim thanked whoever was listening every day for Spock. He never would have survived without him.

Jim opened his eyes and smiled, thinking of his bondmate. But his smile faded as he remembered what had been troubling him all day. Spock had worked the first shift with him on the bridge, and the second shift in Engineering. But besides a very enjoyable exchange that morning, he hadn't done anything to signify that this day was any different from every other day on the Enterprise. And if he was thinking anything different, none of it had been communicated over their bond.

Jim tried to tell himself that Spock was a Vulcan, that they didn't celebrate things like this the way he did. But Spock was half-Human, too, and somehow Kirk had thought that he would at least acknowledge the day.

Now that he thought about it, none of the crew had mentioned anything. Spock he could explain. But the entire crew forgetting the day was something else entirely. Jim was just starting to feel suspicious when Bones appeared from around the corner.

Jim Kirk's suspicions jumped about a mile. He wasn't anywhere near Sick Bay, and Bones wasn't one to wander around the ship aimlessly.

"What are you doing, Bones?"

"Jim," his friend greeted him, completely ignoring his words. "How about havin' a drink with me in my office?"

"Let's go to my quarters instead," Jim suggested, but McCoy scowled.

"No, there's something in Sickbay that I want you to look at," he said, and almost dragged Jim off in the opposite direction despite his protests.

"So what's here?" asked Jim crankily, when they finally arrived.

"You," said Bones, and pulled out a bottle of something very nice, which he and Jim sipped on for several minutes in silence.

"Bones," said Jim suddenly, "what's going on? Everyone's acting strange today."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Bones, just as the doors to Sickbay opened and Spock walked in.

"Captain. Doctor." Spock greeted them as they stood.

Jim found it incredible that his heart still skipped a beat whenever he saw Spock. He prodded gently into their bond, and found it filled with warmth he had been missing all day.

However, Jim also knew that there was something going on that he didn't know about, and both Spock and Bones were in on it. He couldn't help sending Spock a mental pout. _What's the big secret?_

Jim felt Spock smile in return. _If I tell you, t'hy'la, it will spoil the surprise_.

"Humph," Jim muttered.

"I've told you before to warn me when you do that," Bones complained, and Jim laughed.

"Come, Jim, I must show you something," Spock requested.

"I'm popular. Everybody wants to take me somewhere. Where are you taking me?" Jim batted his eyelashes up at Spock, then yelped as Bones hit his arm.

"Cut that out and get goin'," he snapped, propelling them both out the door.

Jim allowed himself to be dragged down more corridors, wondering why this kept happening to him today. His wonderment turned to astonishment as Spock took his hand and let him through the doors to a rec room and he found the entire Bridge crew, along with countless other crew members, gathered, along with a gigantic "Happy Anniversary" banner that was strung across the room.

The crew cheered as he and Spock entered. Jim turned to his bondmate, his smile stretching from ear to ear. "You planned this? I thought you hated parties."

"It seemed appropriate when considering the occasion. And the affection that I hold for you. The crew was only too eager to help. They also regard you highly, and wanted to do something to help mark the occasion."

Jim squeezed his hand tightly, unable to speak for a minute. Spock understood.

They stayed at the party for an hour or so, eating food, talking with crew members, and listening to music. Eventually, though, Jim turned to Spock.

"All of this still doesn't explain why Bones nearly knocked me down when I tried to go into our quarters earlier."

Fire started coursing through their bond and Jim grinned wickedly. "Hmm. Let's go find out, shall we?"

No one noticed them slip out the door – or if anyone did, they didn't mention it. Uhura and Bones would cover for them, and the bondmates had another place to be.

When the doors to their living quarters slid open, Jim couldn't help the gasp that escaped him. The rooms were lit with candlelight, there were flowers everywhere, and – he gulped – the bed was _huge_.

There were probably other decorations, but Jim didn't notice them. He was too busy swallowing again. Spock ran his fingers over Jim's face, love pouring through them as they stood in the doorway together.

Jim's voice was husky. "I didn't realize you were such a romantic."

"I am not one," Spock reminded him. "I am a lover. I am in love with you. You break all of my rules, t'hy'la. And I have never been more thankful for that, nor as happy in all of my life as I have been in one year with you." His fingers never stopped ghosting over Jim's face.

"Where did the bed come from?"

"It was Mr. Scott's contribution," Spock replied, and moved Jim a few steps forward so the doors could close behind them. "He insisted on it and we delivered it during your second shift on the bridge."

"Okay," said Jim. "What's your plan for it?"

Spock's eyes glinted. "You will find out in due course. We are off duty for the next twelve hours."

Jim's eyes narrowed, and before Spock could react, threw himself at his love and kissed him with all his might. Spock picked Jim up off the floor, twirled him around, and carried him to the brand new bed.

After all, Jim thought, if they only had twelve hours, they had better get started.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please leave a review!


End file.
